


Panic Night - Hyunlix

by SaNisunshine



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, One Shot, Panic Attack, felix has a panic attack, hyunjin comforts him, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaNisunshine/pseuds/SaNisunshine
Summary: Felix has a panic attack and Hyunjin is there to comfort him.
Series: Stray Kids One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218563
Kudos: 9





	Panic Night - Hyunlix

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes or anything, english isn't my first language. Please let me know if you think i should add any tags.

“Okay, all in all that was really good, but you made a mistake in the middle part.” Hyunjin said to Felix after monitoring their dance practice. “Yeah, I know” Felix answered „It’s just that I don’t fully get that part yet...” “That’s okay! We still have some time until the performance. Just make sure you get it until then. Now let’s wrap it up for today, shall we?” Felix nodded tiredly. They both went to change their clothes and left the studio.

While waiting for the bus both of them were gonna take, Hyunjin could see Felix going over the moves again and again. Even in the bus. Hyunjin decided not to say anything to that. The whole bus ride went silent. That happened quite often. Hyunjin and Felix were both more quiet people. They just didn’t have much to say. Plus they were exhausted and tired from practice.

Soon they arrived at their bus stop. They lived in the same house in apartments right next to each other. They hugged goodbye and stepped through their respective doors. Just when Hyunjin wanted to close his apartment’s door, Felix pushed it open again. “Actually, can I sleep with you tonight?” “Yeah sure, come in!” Felix often slept over at Hyunjin’s recently. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t mind it.

Once they both got ready, they put on a movie. Normally Hyunjins parents would force them to bed, but they worked the night shift today, so Hyunjin and Felix had the apartment to their own. Soon Felix snuggled into Hyunjin “‘m tired” he mumbled. “Okay, let’s go to bed then, hm?” “Mhm” Felix wanted to get up, but Hyunjin held him back, lifted him up and carried him. He put him down on his bed, laid next to him and draped the blanket above the both of them. Felix instantly cuddled back onto Hyunjin and fell asleep fast.

Hyunjin however, couldn’t sleep that well. His thoughts wandered. It started out harmless, with what he’s gonna do tomorrow but soon went to worries about the upcoming competition, his family but more than anything he worried about Felix. Felix seemed changed. They had been friends since forever, but only recently did he start coming over, and so frequently as well. His dancing has gotten worse. Not that this was the most important to Hyunjin, they only danced for fun anyway, but it did worry him. Felix has never been like that. He couldn’t really memorize the choreographies either.  But Hyunjin thought, if Felix had serious problems, he would come to him.  Felix would talk about his struggles to his best friend, right?

Hyunjin didn’t know what time it was, probably 1 or 2am, when he he felt Felix stir in his sleep. He turned around and saw a pain-filled frown on his friend’s face. Then Felix let out a whimper. Hyunjin decided that maybe he should wake him up, when the younger let out a heart-shattering scream and shot up. Tears were streaming down his face and his breathing was uneven. He looks so full if fear, it broke Hyunjins heart. Hyunjin instantly came to hug him but Felix flinched away. ‘It must’ve been a nightmare’ Hyunjin figured ‘ But what did he dream about that made him so scared?’ Hyunjin didn’t notice it at first but he soon felt a tear run down his cheek while looking at his friend who was now having a full on panic attack. He tried to grab Felix’ hand and was beyond relieved when he didn’t flinch away again. “Hey… Shh… It’s okay, everything’s okay… you’ll be alright… just breathe… Can you do that for me?” Hyunjin saw Felix nodding just the slightest. He was just  so happy that Felix understood him. “Okay just follow me… Breathe in… Breathe out… And in… And out… In… And out…” He moved his thumb over Felix’ hand while speaking. Soon Felix could handle his brething on his own. “You’re doing great” He waited until Felix had calmed down completely. “Can I touch you now?” Hyunjin asked carefully. Felix nodded and the older immediately pulled the smaller boy into his embrace. “I’m sorry” Felix whispered. “No, there’s nothing you need to be sorry for” 

After a moment of silence he asked “May I know- Why did you cry like that? What made my little baby so upset?” He heard Felix giggle a little and couldn’t help but smile as well. “Well… It’s that…” He took a deep breath. “My-My parents… They fight a lot, even- physically and sometimes…” He looked at Hyunjin desperately. “Its okay you don’t have to continue if…” “No” Felix interrupted him. “I’ll tell you. And I’ll tell you now. So… Sometimesmy parents would drag me in and-and h-h-hit me a-as well and-d t-t-t-the dance I couldn’t memorize and I got so frustrated and scared and… It was all just so much…” “That’s okay. You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay, yeah?” And remember that I’m always here for you no matter what” “Okay…” They hugged again with Felix crying into Hyunjins shoulder and making his shirt wet. Hyunjin couldn’t care less. He was too happy that Felix told him everything. And Hyunjin would help his lifelong friend no matter what. He heard soft snoring and realized that Felix had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He carefully laid him back down, placed himself right besides and draped the blanket over them, just like he did earlier. Felix cuddled back onto Hyunjin and this time Hyunjin fell asleep too.


End file.
